


Bedbugs [Podfic]

by BlueVoice



Series: Under The Bed (Podfic Version) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brownies, Brùnaidh, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampire Bruce Wayne, Vampire Dick Grayson, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVoice/pseuds/BlueVoice
Summary: “He’s not going to eat you, you know.”Batman and Nightwing are vampires. Jason has some concerns. Dick does his best.
Series: Under The Bed (Podfic Version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bedbugs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedbugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637705) by [ThoseFiveChicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/pseuds/ThoseFiveChicks). 



> My first podfic! It's pretty rough, but I did my best. Feedback's definitely appreciated!


End file.
